


It's a Pretty Boy Thing (Drarry)

by Vanilleroks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilleroks/pseuds/Vanilleroks
Summary: Draco Malfoy sees a pretty boy at a cafe. He works up his courage before making his move.





	It's a Pretty Boy Thing (Drarry)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based (heavily) on a prompt by @tsutomi-goshiki on Tumblr!

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things. He had always considered himself to be witty, brilliant, and handsome (among other things). One thing he was not, however, was brave. This had rarely ever bothered him in his life, but today it was particularly annoying. Why?

Because there was a pretty boy sitting alone in the cafe. A _very_ pretty one. 

His hair was unruly and he had big dorky glasses on, but that just made him all the more attractive. Not to mention the fact that it looked like he was drinking the strawberry lemon tea whilst munching on a chocolate croissant, which was kind of endearing. Perhaps not to other people (who just didn’t understand how unbelievably cute it was that this boy seemed to have an affinity for sweet things), but it was to Draco. 

Time kept ticking on, the blonde sitting in his chair, watching this boy and trying to muster up any courage he could. It wasn’t until the other male had finished his pastry that Draco grabbed his mug, stood up, approached him, and slid smoothly into the booth next to him. As the boy looked at him, a confused expression on his face, Draco curved his lips up into a smile.

Or he tried to, at least. It felt more like a smirk than anything else. 

“So,” he purred, trying to make his voice sound flirtatious, “that’s what pretty boys do all day. Sit there, drinking strawberry lemon tea.”

The darker haired male chuckled, shaking his head before looking into Draco’s cup. Then, he smiled. It was such an absolutely brilliant smile that the blonde felt as if he would melt. There was just no way one person could be _this_ attractive. It just wasn’t fair to anyone else.

“Or drinking peppermint hot chocolate, hm?” 

Draco felt his cheeks heat up. In an attempt to prevent himself from saying anything stupid, he held his hand out.

“I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.”

The other male took his hand, firmly grasping it before shaking it once. 

“Harry Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @Vanilleroks


End file.
